Early Mornings and Stolen Pillows
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Giving your friends keys always seems to equal stolen pillows and awkward nights. [AU][Implied RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas]


**Title:** Early Mornings and Stolen Pillows  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Genres:** Humor, romance  
**Pairings/Characters:** Implied RikuxSora, unofficial AxelxRoxas  
**Warnings:** Strange AU, swearing, slash  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Giving your friends keys always seems to equal stolen pillows and awkward nights.

**A/N:** I like this pairing as much as I like RikuxSora, and Axel is fun to write, even if I don't have the best grip on his personality. Hm...maybe I'll write more of this too...Oh, and this was unbeta and unspellchecked, so...yeah. Sorry about that.

* * *

The dirty-blond boy was officially pissed. Not in just pissed in general, either. No, he was pissed at something, or, to be perfectly honest, someone in particular. The certain someone in question was the redhead sprawled out on the floor, snoring loudly and no doubt drooling on the stolen pillow he was currently laying on. Growling under his breath, the boy crawled out of his bed and poked the redhead with his foot. "Axel! What the _hell_ are you doing in my bedroom?"

Startled out of an obviously sound sleep, it took the 20-year-old pyro a few seconds to adjust enough to answer. "Wha...Roxas...?" He blinked, then sat up and grinned sheepishly. "Hey man. Sorry...I got in a fight with the guys at the boarding house and they kicked me out."

For several seconds, Roxas could only groan softly and shake his head. "Okay. Saïx is an asshole. We both knew that, and I knew this was coming. Now, why are you in my room?"

"Well...I didn't want to go to Kairi and Namine's apartment, because they act like they're the same person and it freaks me out!" By this point, Axel had climbed to his feet and had added large, empathetic hand motions to every word he said, almost smacking his friend in the face multiple times. "Riku and Sora...I just didn't want to hear the noises from their bedroom, you know? And Seifer's an asshole, and none of your old friends like me, and you gave me a key that one time, so it just made sense."

"O...kay." After he had managed to sort through Axel's babble, he sighed. "So why didn't you wake me up when you came in, huh?"

The redhead smirked slowly and shrugged. "You looked like a little angel. I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

Roxas's eye twitched dangerously as he glared up at the taller, older man. "Axel...we both knew you were going to get kicked out of there. Why the hell didn't you leave with me? It could have saved a lot of time, and it would have spared me the annoyance of waking up at _four in the fucking morning_ because you snore so loudly!"

Slightly takenaback by his friends anger, Axel could only smile weakly and shrug. "I thought you wanted some time alone. I didn't want to leave the house until I knew you were up to having another roommate."

"...You were actually thinking of me?"

"Yeah. Got it memorized?"

Rolling his eyes at his friends cheesy catchphrase and sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "Okay. Fine. So, they kicked you out because you were being an ass, you came to my house, stole my pillow, and collapsed on the floor. Right?"

"Right."

"..." Roxas glanced around, then rubbed at his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Listen, I don't feel like digging out the sleeping bag, and the floor can't be comfortable, so..." He glanced at his twin bed, reflecting on how closely packed they would be, how awkward it had the potential to be, and how long they had been friends. Finally giving in to his exhaustion, he yawned and crawled back into bed, pressing himself back against the wall and patting the space next to him. "You can sleep here for tonight, if you want."

The pyromaniac froze, surprised, then crawled in next to his oldest friend, eagerly stealing half the pillow, and all of the blankets. Roxas began to object, then sighed and simply curled up closer to his friend for warmth. Axel smiled and slung an arm around his waist, relaxing slowly, feeling happier then he should have on a night when he had been kicked out of his home and then screamed at by his best friend in the early hours of the morning. "Night, Roxas..."

Feeling the same happiness, but not sure why, the younger boy put the confusing thoughts on a shelf for a time when he wasn't half asleep and comfortable. "Night, Axel..." He was asleep as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and, though they never knew it, both boys smiled through their dreams all night, and felt the safest they had in years.


End file.
